


Declarations

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward People Who Don't Know How Romance Work, Declarations Of Love, M/M, No Plot Just Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Perceptor admits how he feels to Brainstorm





	Declarations

Perceptor squared his shoulders and looked Brainstorm square in the optics; there was a determined, steely set to his mouth and it was impossible to tell how he felt.

“Brainstorm,” he said, and there was the slightest of trembles to his voice. Brainstorm tilted his head to the side, just by a few degrees, but did not interrupt. “I know- I know I’m not the easiest bot to get along with, but I’ve been thinking.” The impassive mask slipped, turning to something a little more unsure. His hands began to fidget and twitch at his sides, until he stilled them. “You and me. Us. This thing that we have.”

He went silent, and looked away for just a moment. Brainstorm narrowed his optics and leaned forward, finger reaching out to tap lightly at Perceptor’s breastplate. The action made Perceptor’s attention snap back to him.

“What about it?” Brainstorm pressed, his tone carrying his usual ego. He tried to convey with a look that he expected to hear some praise, and Perceptor’s sudden look of exasperation informed him he’d achieved it.

“That’s just it,” Perceptor said. His voice had grown high, strained. Awkward, in a way that seemed unlike him. Vulnerable, even. “I don’t know, I don’t-” His knuckled rapped against his breastplate and he looked away again. “You have to understand that I haven’t really dealt with _emotions_ for quite a while.” Soft, now. “So I don’t really know what this is. But since we’ve started working together, you’ve made me feel… good. Warm. Like I could just close my eyes and the last few years of my life had never happened.” His eyes met Brainstorm’s, and gone was the usual stern glow. There was uncertainty there, yes, but something incredibly soft as well. Something Brainstorm couldn’t quite name. “It’s… nice,” Perceptor said. “Whatever it is, I don’t want to lose it.”

Brainstorm said nothing. It was strange, really. Here was Perceptor, spilling his spark to him. Giving him what he, essentially, had wanted all along. Reciprocated affection that he’d spent so long yearning for from bots who didn’t seem to want to notice. And for once, he had no words. Something inside of him buzzed in excitement and joy, but he remained still. Silent. Processing this revelation.

Perceptor, with shaking hands and a look of mingled desperation and frustration, watched him as the silence stretched on. “Aren’t you going to do something?” he asked, so soft. “Run laps or celebrate or _something_?” Then, even softer. “At least tell me if I’ve made a complete ass out of myself.”

Finally, Brainstorm laughed. But it was gentle, lacking any kind of malice. He reached out and clasped one of Perceptor’s hands in his, before saying, “Of course you’ve made an ass of yourself, but who wouldn’t around me? I am a genius, after all.”

Perceptor laughed, nervous and relieved and delighted, and he smiled. Something genuine and unguarded, something that Brainstorm could not believe was _his._ “I’m surprised more ‘bots aren’t throwing themselves at your feet, with an intellect like yours.” He shifted his hand so their fingers twined together. “This is good. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I thought of this while talking to Red so I wrote this up. It's just like, a scene? but here it is for y'all
> 
> I'm timelessmuler on tumblr


End file.
